


You stole my spot...

by seifersfire



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is why I should never get bored....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seifersfire/pseuds/seifersfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short PWP featuring Ela Hawke and Fenris! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You stole my spot...

Hawke toweled her hair dry, bemusedly regarding the lump of man sprawled over the majority of her bed. There was little doubt she found him absolutely delectable and understandably so. Isabela had assured her on multiple occasions that her eyes were not lying to her and yes he did just ooze sex, without even meaning to. It had been such a shame that his personality had been the opposite of his welcoming countenance. At least, she smirked, in the beginning. 

Her gaze traveled the back of his olive toned leg and the delicate seeming dip of his knee, beautiful lyrium lines spanning the elegant limb told a truly painful story of how he had become the man he was now. She moved back into the room, intentionally dragging her feet knowing full well the noise would wake him up. They had figured out very early on that it was best to give him a few moments to wake up, he had come very far with coming to terms with her magic but in the early throes of consciousness there had been slips. Bright green eyes lazily opened, his focus centering on her form before yawning and nuzzling further into the luxurious comforter and pillows.

"Good morning," he rumbled.

Oh that voice, so gravely and rich. It did things to her. Things she would never admit to openly. She nearly bit through her lip when he stretched, his shoulders slowly rising off the bed and the soft groan of contentment as the left pops and the tension eases. Just watching the muscles in his back tense and watching the wave undulate down his body to his ever so edible ass. "Good morning," she said far more breathily than she meant to. 

The bastard rolled onto his side, putting his other marvelous assets on display. Maker, she could spend hours nibbling on his cock, he made the most sinful noises when she was on her knees before him. With grace she had seen demonstrated in far more deadly situations than this, he rose from the bed and padded into the adjoining restroom, gracing her cheek with a quick peck along the way. And let it be said, praise to the Maker for dwarven plumbing, she'd quite happily blaspheme all day long if it meant accessible renewable hot water. 

She heard running water as she brushed her hair out at her mirror, it wasn't uncommon for her lover to shower in the morning, in fact it had been one of the many lures she had used to get him to move in with her and by used she meant dangled shamelessly and often. Be it him catching her just stepping out of the shower all ripe and drippy or the simple pleasure of allowing him to clean the dirt and blood he perpetually accumulated following her around. She put her brush down and shed her robe, meandering back to her bed and glorifying in the feel of naked skin on satin sheets. Hawke had not gone to the Deep Roads for nothing, now it was nothing short of the best and if certain members of her motley crew had gotten some upgrades well, she had to make sure they were properly outfitted of course. What kind of leader would she be otherwise?

She crawled further up in the sheets until she registered the warmth Fenris' presence had left behind and inhaled his sweet smell. It was just adorable that he actually smelled sweet. The first time she called him on it he actually blushed and mentioned a pastry shop that happened to coincide with his daily walk to her mansion. She thought of the multitude of sweets down in the larder, all to appease said sweet tooth, yet another boon she had to use. Had Fenris planned for her to buy out said pastry shop and obtain the only copy of the recipe and hold it over his head, no, but hey it worked out in the end. Orana was an amazing cook and with her new found source of income she had actually exploded her kitchen a bit. In a good way! There were more contraptions then Hawke was comfortable with lining the walls, some devices that if it had not been made expressly clear to her these were used for cooking, looked rather nefarious or inventive depending on ones' standpoint.

Bracing her elbows on the mattress she shifted so she could see the washroom. She sighed dreamily when she was presented with a very wet naked man who had yet again failed to pull the curtain closed to prevent water from getting everywhere. She was torn between exasperation and arousal. Though in the end her gaze lingered on strong thighs that had held back an ogre from turning her into a very messy bloody spot in the sand and his lean torso that belied the strength of his flesh and body. She devoured the sight of his biceps and reveled in the knowledge that those arms had protected her and held her. He had defended her and loved her with those shoulders and the proud arch of his neck.

He sees her staring, he knows she's looking. He only smiles, a prideful twitch of his lips. He knows what she's thinking and he leaves himself open to her visual feast. With a lingering purpose he reached for the bath salts and dipped his head under the stream of water. She watched as devastatingly adept fingers spread the mixture into his shock of white hair, the froth developing smelled more like herself than him, but she was more than ok with that. Once properly cleaned, he stuck his head back under the stream to clear the suds from his hair presenting her with soapy suds sliding along his back and ass. As if that wasn't enough he had the gall to let out a ridiculously relieved groan. Once he was free to open his eyes, he let out a low chuckle at the look on her face. Cheeks flaming, she buried said face in the available pillow.

His amusement was apparent in the second much darker rumble, "The great Champion of Kirkwall cowering before me. Whatever shall I do with her?" The water stopped and wet feet hit stone floor as he briefly toweled off and then padded back to the bed. "You stole my spot."  
The slightly damp slide of his skin against her back and hips made her shiver. He slid up until they were spooning and his half hard cock poking into her lower back had wetness already pooling between her thighs. He was so sensual, once the touch barrier had been broken so to speak he was very physically affectionate. At least in private, he was still edgy about public displays of affection but even that had eased once Danarius' blood coated the Hanged Man's floor. Be it a hand on her waist or a kiss on her cheek, he was always starved for her touch and she for his.

A very muffled and indignant reply aired, "Did not, I was keeping it warm for you."

His laugh was as warm and inviting as the chaste kiss on her right shoulder, "And now can I have it back?"

She shifted slightly so she could see his face. "What happens if I say no?"

Those sinful lips took on a more predatory smirk. He gently ran his hands along her side, "You know what will happen if you say no, Ela." His fingers exerted a small bit of pressure and the nerves in her side fairly squealed with unwanted sensation. She hissed slightly at the pain failing to cover her reactions to his light teasing. He meant to tickle her, but a rough fall off the end of a merc's sword hilt had left her back sore.

Fenris released her quickly rising up on one arm and surveying her side. "Are you still hurting?" His touch lingered in her hair, petting the strands with reverence.

"A little," she admitted. "How someone can bonk me on the head while I'm lined up perfectly to fall on that stupid cart is beyond me. Seriously, that takes concentration!" She rolled onto her stomach trying to alleviate the tense and sore muscles.

"Or your particular brand of luck," he said, rising up and settling on the back of her thighs. "Lay down woman." The accompanying shove of his palm between her shoulder blades was a bit rough but he meant well so she kept her slight grumble to herself as she settled her head on the pillow and let her arms go slack. He started low on her spine, almost directly on but just above her tailbone, both hands mirrored each other on either side of her. It started with a gentle rotation with the pressure alleviating and then re-occurring at the height of each rotation. Her nerves sang in harmony underneath her skin and she moaned in delight.

He walked up her back, the same slow, steady, and thorough pattern curling her toes while she flexed and shifted her back and hips stretching her abused flesh as it sang under Fenris' effective ministrations. As he worked past the dip of her waist and came to her shoulders his tactic changed. Rather than using the flat of his palms he utilized his thumbs, placing a delicious amount of pressure on her aching spine while the other fingers rubbed lightly over her rib cage soothing the nerves not needing his attentive touch. Her nipples pebbled against the fabric of her bed and the shift necessary to reach her shoulders had brought his erection right up against her ass. As his thumbs crested the top of her shoulders and the pressure increased just slightly and she whined in pleasure as the muscles began to unwind. His hips canted against her rear, seeking friction against the onslaught of lust as his lips murmured in her ear. "Your skin is so soft. Always soft for me," he lifted his torso and walked back down her back with his palms. She was too boneless to even half heartedly glare at him as he shamelessly groped her ass. She could not however stop the gasp the slipped out when he slipped his fingers into her dripping channel. "Always so wet and willing." She glanced behind her, where he was still perched on the back of her thighs and watched as his fingers left her and he cleaned them thoroughly with his tongue. "Always so delicious for me."

She dropped her head and whimpered as her inner muscles clenched, already demanding the thick cock currently rubbing against her ass. "Fen, please..."

She did not expect for his hands to come down on her back braced on the edgers of her spine nor did she expect the abrupt cracking noise. She however did appreciate the fact that her back popped and sensation flooded the sore and prickly area. He came down twice more, once on the lower portion and then right between her shoulder blades where she had taken the brunt of the impact. She popped twice there and his fingers quickly soothed feeling back into the area. Hawke had once again been relegated to boneless and could only moan her approval. Fenris chuckled affectionately, "Wiggle your fingers so I know I haven't broken you."

She was drawing a breath to tell him she was fine and dandy, better than dandy even, when she felt his cock slide into her. She moaned and couldn't cover the waver of her voice colored with surprise. The ease of her back versus the glorious man slowly but surely hilting inside her, stirring the tension to another place. She flexed her hips wanting to accommodate him further when those deliciously evil fingers started rubbing her back and it occurred to her very addled brain that that movement should have hurt but it didn't. Her hands clenched into the fabric below her. "It seems you are not broken, not yet." His timbre was lower than normal and his whisper bloomed goosebumps on her skin. 

And then as if the asshat wasn't amazing enough that's when he started fucking her. 

Ela's body was alive with sensation. His hands cooling the heated aches and pains in her back while he stroked a fire between her thighs. The two sensations were driving her higher faster than she would normally climb. A few weeks prior she would have been unable to take him in fully but due to the increased opportunities living together had presented them and she was reveling in being so full. She loved the stretch and burn of his silky skin, the weight of his balls bouncing against her. She keened and flexed her hips desperate for anything he would give her but by the maker she wanted more...

His hands reached the end of her waist and came back again to her shoulders, as before he shifted to accommodate and that changed the angle of penetration. She wailed as her hips were canted ever so slightly up and he ever so slightly deeper. At this angle he manipulated both the spot deep inside that drove her insane, his glans were bouncing up against her clit, and he got just deep enough to stretch her and bottom out on her cervix with each thrust. Hawke was fairly sure she sounded like she was dying and really hoped Fenris was enjoying himself as much as she was because she did not have the spare thought to devote to anything other than what she was feeling. 

She braced her hands up against the headboard when his thrusts became more demanding, a little harder and faster, all the while his hands danced lightning off the now ridiculously sensatised muscles along her back. He groaned deeply, "Ela, so sweet so tight. My Ela... " His hands braced on the tops of her shoulders as he leveraged her body and sweet cunt to his ravishings. She was so fucking beautiful as she took his cock, he loved to watch as he came out slick with her spend, the physical proof the he was the one she wanted. He made her feel that. She leaned her head back and took his lips somewhat clumsily but the gnashing of teeth and the whimper on his lips only fueled the moment.

He fought the end that was building, not yet. She had not peaked yet, by the sounds she wasn't too far off but he was unsure just how much longer he could last. She felt his lyrium markings flare and surprise colored her voice again. That hadn't happened since the night that was never mentioned. "Fen please, that feels so good. Please please please..." She keened with every bounce. "I'm so close."

To her great displeasure she was suddenly very empty. Her cry of dismay was muffled however when Fenris yanked the pillow out from beneath her head while wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting her upper body vertically. Ela was about ready to start doing some man handling of her own before he placed the pillow on the bed below her hips and then settled her back on the bed with her legs spread further than before. He drove right back home, his thrust no longer controlled or gentle in any way. She re-braced her hands on the headboard and rolled her hips with his thrusts desperate for her peak now that she had him inside her once again.

He threw his head back as the sound of flesh smacking flesh became indecent, his body was flush with her, needing her, wanting her. The sweet drag of her sweet cunny pulling him back inside after each thrust, her body's unstoppable want to keep him within was driving him mad. Rather than loose himself to the madness he let his desires fall from his lips, he swore in arcanum that she was his, his to fuck, his to keep, his to love. With each slap of their hips he was becoming desperate, he had to...

Ela would have screamed had she not already worn her voice sore. Her muscles seized around him and pulled. Sensation left her breathless and almost weightless, the entirety of her being solely devoted to feeling where they were connected. She heard her lovers almost whine and felt his heat, his gift warming her from the inside out. She moaned as another pulse of sensation stole her awareness. His movements slowed shallow short thrusts as his lips locked onto her shoulder still shaking under the ending of his peak. He whimpered into her neck and she felt a corresponding pulse within her and after he slumped onto her back and rolled them both over to their sides. 

The heavy panting and cuddling phase was always her favorite. "So," she asked as cheekily as one can while panting. "Still mad I stole your spot?"

Fenris laughed, obvious affection dancing in his tone. "You can have my spot, Hawke. And anything else you wish of me."


End file.
